


The pencil.

by Public_Ray



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Public_Ray/pseuds/Public_Ray
Summary: Kuroko gives Kagami a pencil.Kagami worships him.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

His pencil is gone. All traces of a small wooden stick gone. 

Okay, don’t panic, maybe it just fell off the desk? It couldn’t just have disappeared, right?

He looked under his desk and saw the floor spotless. No pencil. Ah, this is how he dies, by failing school because of his missing pencil. He could only hope for a miracle-

“Kagami-kun, why is your desk so clean? Where’s your stuff? Here, if you lose something I’ll resupply you.” Ah, there it is. The miracle that is Kuroko Tetsuya. 

Kuroko took Kagami’s much bigger hand and put the pencil down on his palm.

He stared at it with wide eyes. Then he looked up at Kuroko’s face. An Angel? Yeah, that sounds about right. 

Kuroko blinked as his partner got down on his knees with his hands planted next to his head on the floor. He opened his mouth to ask but Kagami beat him to it.

“I’ve decided that I shall devote my entire life to you. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I owe you my life and I shall repay you.” 

“Kagami-kun, I don’t know what mystical food you’ve eaten today but all I did was give you a pencil. Please don’t be so dramatic and stand up.”

In the end, Kuroko managed to convince Kagami to not create a cult dedicated to him. Luckily.


	2. The money

After the pencil incident, things were back to normal. 

However, right now, things were not great for our favorite redhead.

“Ahh noo! Where is it! Ugh!” He continued to moan, realizing that he had left his wallet at home and that he had no cash on him. And he was so hungry. 

He sighed and walked away from the cafeteria but before he could step out, a hand tapped his shoulder, scaring him in the process.

“Eah! Kuroko! Where did you come from?!” His manly scream got the attention of several students but they turned away just as quickly, clearly uninterested.

“I assume you don’t have any money right now so-” He brought out some banknotes along with a few coins. “You can borrow some. Pay me back with a milkshake, please.” He said and held them up for the other to take.

Kagami slowly took the money. He was quiet for a second before looking Kuroko deep in the eyes, startling him.

“I love you.”

Kuroko felt his eye twitch. Seriously, what is wrong with the tall boy?

“Kagami-kun, from today on, I would like you to stay 10 feet away from me, as I would not like to get infected by whatever disease you have.”


End file.
